Да будет Хэллоуин
Да будет Хэллоуин (англ. All Hail All Hallow's Eve!) — песня, исполненная жителями Элмора в серии "Нечисть". Русская версия= :Феликс, Лесли, Кармен, Масами, Банана Джо и Тобиас ::Хэллоуин, ох Хэллоуин, наступает Хэллоуин! :Ричард ::Я напомню вам сейчас это правило простое: :Гамбол ::Пусть с собою хороших конфет наберёшь, :Ричард ::Не придёшь ты с пустой сумою, :Дарвин ::Не предлагайте нам изюм: он слишком уж полезен, :Николь ::Будем вредные конфеты есть мы столько сколько влезет. :Банана Джо, Антон, Айдахо ::Хэллоуин, конечно, лучший праздник, но, :Тобиас, Лесли ::Если б чаще был он, все мы растолстели бы давно. :Дарвин ::Ирисок полный котелок, :Гамбол ::И в рукаве драже. :Сара, Лесли, Масами, Кармен, Дарвин, Гамбол ::Самый лучший день в году, как отмечали мы уже. :Стюардесса ::Доходы в этот праздник растут как на дрожжах. :Ларри ::Пусть просрочен продукт, но сегодня берут, всё что внушает страх. :Кассир ::За страшное название доплатит покупатель, :парень в трусах ::Да за один кладбищенский хот дог 5 долларов, приятель! :Тобиас: Спасибо! :Синий парень в трусах и Стюардесса ::Мы можем заработать в Новый год и Рождество, ::Но сердцу бизнесмена Хэллоуин, беллисимо! :Юки ::Костюмы и наряды, как нам их не хватало! :Луи ::Военный в беретке, :Дэниелс ::Я птичка в клетке, :Гарольд ::А я — королева бала. :Браун и Люси Симиан ::Прекрасный повод, наконец, признаться в чувствах честно. :Робинсон ::Но почему моя жена, опять моя невеста? :Робинсон ::Ме-ме. :Смол ::Я лентами украшусь. :Йотунхейм ::Парик напялю я. :Все ::Это сказочная ночь, так будем празд-но-вать, дру-зьяяя. ::Да будет Хэллоуин, да! |-| Оригинальная версия= :Феликс, Лесли, Кармен, Масами, Банана Джо и Тобиас ::Halloween, it’s Halloween! Halloween, it's Halloween! :Ричард ::Now, remember all the rules on the art of trick or treating :Гамбол ::If you're as cute as can be, you get candy for free :Ричард ::And if you fill these up, start eating :Дарвин ::And when we’re offered raisins we refuse them 'cause they're healthy :Николь ::And confectionery is better where the neighborhood is wealthy :Банана Джо, Антон, Айдахо ::Give us all your candy ::Give us all your treats! :Тобиас, Лесли ::If we did this every day we would be morbidly obese :Дарвин ::A cauldron full of candy corn :Гамбол ::And chocolate up my sleeve :Сара, Лесли, Масами, Кармен, Дарвин, Гамбол ::It's the best night of the year so let's all hail All Hallow's Eve :Дарвин ::We're gonna make some dough on the night of Halloween :Стюардесса ::Though this food is expired Hey, presto inspired! Now it’s right on theme :Кассир ::These people will spend hundreds on their spooky misdemeanors :парень в трусах ::And I can charge a dollar more If I rebrand these Frankenweiners :Тобиас: Thank you! :Синий парень в трусах и Стюардесса ::Although there's still Black Friday, Christmas Day and New Year's Eve ::Tonight we make a killing, let’s all hail All Hallow's Eve :Юки ::We dress up how we like on the night of Halloween :Луи ::A submarine captain :Дэниелс ::A cage that I'm trapped in :Гарольд ::A 16th-century queen :Браун и Люси Симиан ::A time to show each other how we really feel inside :Робинсон ::I messed up something rotten 'cause my wife is still my bride :Робинсон ::Meh, meh. :Смол ::I get to dress up pretty :Йотунхейм ::I get to wear a weave :Все ::It’s the night of make-believe ::So let’s all hail All Hallow’s Eve! ::All hail all Hallow’s Eve! Yeah! en:All Hail All Hallow's Eve! Категория:Песни шестого сезона Категория:Песни